Lord Sesshumaru and Rein
by Shipo-Ino
Summary: its cute and romantic
1. Chapter 1

K.L.K-Hey Ino-Cherry Ino-Cherry-Ya K.L.K-Can I talk to you?  
Ino-Cherry-Ya what do u want to talk about?  
K.L.K-You know how I always talk about evil bunnies?  
Ino-Cherry-Ya what about the evil bunnies?  
K.L.K-Well they are right behind you!  
Ino-Cherry-No they are not!  
K.L.K-Look behind you.  
Ino-Cherry-Ya i guess they are.........................RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNN........................FAST!  
Well I hoped you liked that little here is my story about Sessohumaru and Rein.. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!

Chapter 1 One day Lord Sessohumaru found a girl on the road. She was about 20 years old and she was clod and covered with Sessohumaru picked her up and carried her to his house to warm her slowly layed her on his floor and covered her up with his blankets. She woke up and she said'' wh wh where am I who are u" Lord Sessohumaru was sitting there quiet and then he said I saved u. What? You were out in the snow and i carried you here and now this is ur home now. Rein ran up and huged him. Thank you for saving me. He just sat there. She sat next to him and he just looked at her,and then he smiled and said''here is some food''. Rein are you going to eat or sit here and hug me. No im to warm to let go. You need to eat Rein.! He got up and walked to his room and layed on his bed. He saw Rein eating her food and then she got up and walked outside and sat on the ground where it is all cold and looked at the door and saw her asleep on the ground,so he went outside and picked her up and sat her on his bed. Sessohumaru walked out into the kitchen and sat on the floor by the fire. Rein woke up and looked out the crack of the door to Lord Sessohumaru's room and she saw him lying on the floor by the fire asleep,so she walked out of the room and layed by Lord Sessohumaru and fell asleep. Rein woke up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled and went back to sleep with Lord Sessohumaru. Chapter 2 In the morning Lord Sessohumaru woke up and saw Rein asleep by him and he started to wonder if she liked him and then Rein woke up and blushed and then said i.....im sorry. Lord Sessohumaru looked at Rein and said ''its ok and by the way i.... i like you alot''. She got up and walked outside and she turned back and said ''i...i like you alot too Lord Sessohumaru.  
To be contiued.

Ino-cherry- Well K.L.K wat do you think they will do.  
K.L.K- i dont know but can you tell me please.  
Ino-cherry- No! im not telling you cuz the evil plot bunnies are here again!  
K.L.K-WAT!!!!!! RUN!  
Ino-cherry & K.L.K- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
BOTH: ATTACK OF THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

K.L.K-Hey Ino-Cherry Ino-Cherry-Ya K.L.K-Can I talk to you?  
Ino-Cherry-Ya what do u want to talk about?  
K.L.K-You know how I always talk about evil bunnies?  
Ino-Cherry-Ya what about the evil bunnies?  
K.L.K-Well they are right behind you!  
Ino-Cherry-No they are not!  
K.L.K-Look behind you.  
Ino-Cherry-Ya i guess they are.........................RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNN........................FAST!  
Well I hoped you liked that little here is my story about Sessohumaru and Rein.. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!

Chapter 1 One day Lord Sessohumaru found a girl on the road. She was about 20 years old and she was clod and covered with Sessohumaru picked her up and carried her to his house to warm her slowly layed her on his floor and covered her up with his blankets. She woke up and she said'' wh wh where am I who are u" Lord Sessohumaru was sitting there quiet and then he said I saved u. What? You were out in the snow and i carried you here and now this is ur home now. Rein ran up and huged him. Thank you for saving me. He just sat there. She sat next to him and he just looked at her,and then he smiled and said''here is some food''. Rein are you going to eat or sit here and hug me. No im to warm to let go. You need to eat Rein.! He got up and walked to his room and layed on his bed. He saw Rein eating her food and then she got up and walked outside and sat on the ground where it is all cold and looked at the door and saw her asleep on the ground,so he went outside and picked her up and sat her on his bed. Sessohumaru walked out into the kitchen and sat on the floor by the fire. Rein woke up and looked out the crack of the door to Lord Sessohumaru's room and she saw him lying on the floor by the fire asleep,so she walked out of the room and layed by Lord Sessohumaru and fell asleep. Rein woke up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled and went back to sleep with Lord Sessohumaru. Chapter 2 In the morning Lord Sessohumaru woke up and saw Rein asleep by him and he started to wonder if she liked him and then Rein woke up and blushed and then said i.....im sorry. Lord Sessohumaru looked at Rein and said ''its ok and by the way i.... i like you alot''. She got up and walked outside and she turned back and said ''i...i like you alot too Lord Sessohumaru.  
To be contiued.

Ino-cherry- Well K.L.K wat do you think they will do.  
K.L.K- i dont know but can you tell me please.  
Ino-cherry- No! im not telling you cuz the evil plot bunnies are here again!  
K.L.K-WAT!!!!!! RUN!  
Ino-cherry & K.L.K- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
BOTH: ATTACK OF THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
